1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact and self-contained cleaning kit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact and self-contained cleaning kit having a convertible carrying case and component housing along with a variety of ready-to-use cleaning implements therein.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of compact cleaning devices and apparatus in the marketplace at the present time. There are many places where it is desirable to have cleaning implements available, such as the kitchen, a dorm room, camper, laundry room and other similar places. It has been found that a common problem in having cleaning devices available is a lack of space in which to store these implements, lending to clutter and misplaced items. In a kitchen, for example, many times there is no xe2x80x9cbroom closetxe2x80x9d or pantry large enough to store a broom and a dust pan for even the most basic cleaning. In order to compensate for the lack of enough vertical storage, it becomes necessary to fit cleaning items in drawers or other inconvenient places where cleaning is needed. Other common storage locations for these necessary but at times overly large cleaning items include the corner of the laundry room, a corner of the garage, stacked along the basement step, slid in next to the refrigerator, and other similar places.
All of these common storage places for cleaning supplies such as a broom and a dust pan are inconvenient, and if they are visible storage locations, they can even be unattractive and embarrassing to the homeowner.
Previous attempts to provide compact cleaning kits have been deficient in many respects. First, these kits may allow the cleaning tools to remain exposed, even during storage, thus contributing to their soiling, possible contamination of the surrounding area, and early discard. One example of a cleaning device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,740 to Ogler. Although a portion of the kit may be used for a dustpan in Ogler, the emptying of the dustpan is a problem since tipping of the xe2x80x9cdustpanxe2x80x9d will cause the cleaning tools to spill out of the kit. There are no instances where the dustpan is entirely functional as another element of the kit, for example, as the entire lid, thereby resulting compact and simple kit housing as occurs in the present invention. Even further, there are no known kits in which a short handle is provided already attached to the cleaning tool for small or quick cleaning jobs. Instead, the handles of the known kits are only attached directly to the cleaning tool per se. Alternatively, a full size handle is permanently attached to the cleaning tool. Each of these arrangements is contrary to the goal of a compact and durable cleaning kit as disclosed in the following.
Accordingly, a problem exists in the art whereby there is a need for a durable, portable cleaning kit capable of simple and efficient storage in even the most compact of spaces. The present invention solves this problem in the art by providing a compact cleaning kit in which certain cleaning items are broken down within a storage case, and a lid portion of the storage case itself is convertible into a dust pan simply by removing it from the remainder of the case. Use of the dust pan is achieved without disturbing the contents of the case or causing a disarray of any cleaning implements. Because the lid portion of the cleaning kit also functions as a dustpan, the number of parts to the kit is reduced, thereby enabling a more compact and self-contained kit. Further, the kit is portable to enable use in a number of locations and may be stored in almost any conceivable location.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a cleaning kit which is compact, durable, and convenient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which cleaning components are broken down for storage within a kit housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which a use life of the cleaning implements will be extended as a result of a covered storage thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which the tools thereof include self contained handles and at least one telescoping handle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which cleaning tools thereof are interchangeable on the telescoping handle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which the lid of the housing to the kit is removable and is also a dust pan.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning kit in which the housing includes only two parts, one of which is a lid/dustpan combination.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a cleaning kit including a housing member having a carrier and a convertible cover. A pivotal handle is fixed to the convertible cover, the pivotal handle being selectively folded against a surface of the convertible cover. A locking mechanism is provided for securing the convertible cover to the carrier and a plurality of holding clips are mounted on an inner surface of the carrier, the holding clips being provided for holding selected cleaning tools in a storage position. A telescoping handle is removably mounted in one of the plurality of holding clips as is at least one cleaning device. The at least one cleaning device includes an attachment head, a handle having a first end and a pivot end, and a pivot hinge positioned between the attachment head and the pivot end of the handle, the handle being selectively folded against the attachment head and in longitudinal alignment with the attachment head. The convertible cover selectively functions as either a cover or a dustpan.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.